The Right Choice
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: This is a story about how Theresa made a hard choice but in the end everything goes the way that it should even if it took a while.
1. Prologue

**Okay this is my first fan fiction so I hope you all enjoy it. Just bare with me as I get it up and posted because it may take a while for the whole story to be finished. In the prologue you will have the point of views of Whitney, Pilar, and Ethan's. They are talking to people.**

(WPOV)

Ethan and Theresa would have been married years ago if it hadn't been for Gwen and her mother Rebecca, I can't help but thinking to myself. I mean seriously you can see how much those to love each other as soon as you walk into a room with both of them in it. Ethan keeps looking at Theresa with such longing in his eyes when he thinks nobody is watching and Theresa looks at Ethan with such sadness and longing in her eyes when she thinks nobody is watching. Tonight is just as bad as every day with the looks that keep passing between the two when they think they are alone.

(PPOV)

I wish that my daughter was happy instead of putting on a front like she is happy. Oh, Theresa my angel I'm so sorry for what you are going through and will continue to go through. I look over and see my precious daughter with such sad eyes and it breaks my heart. I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her and whisper "Theresa, if you love him don't give up on him. Keep fighting my daughter for the man you love and really long to be with." Theresa just looked at me and said "Mama, I can't keep fighting for him only to lose him again. I love Ethan with every fiber of my being and of my heart but I need to let go so I can start living again. Mama I am leaving tomorrow and I don't know when or if I will ever come back again."

I looked at my daughter and could not believe what I was hearing. She never once mentioned to me that she was thinking of going away. I just stood there in shock looking at her until Whitney came over and joined us. "Pilar what ever is wrong?" Whitney asked. I looked at her and blurted "Theresa is leaving us tomorrow and does not know if she is even coming back to Harmony."

(WPOV)

"Pilar what is wrong?" I asked. Pilar stood there looking at Theresa with pain in her eyes and then turned to me and blurted "Theresa is leaving us tomorrow and does not know if she is even coming back to Harmony." I couldn't believe what I was hearing but with one look at Theresa's face I knew she had spoken the truth. I hugged Pilar and then pulled Theresa off to the side. "Theresa, what on Earth do you think you are doing?" I demanded. I noticed that all the talking that I could hear was no longer and I looked around the room and noticed Ethan, Chad, Pilar, Miguel, Kay, Little Ethan, Ivy, and Sam all looking at us and I then realalised that I had raised my voice to loud.

(EPOV)

I was standing here talking to Chad when all of a sudden I heard Whitney's raised voice saying, "Theresa what on Earth do you think you are doing?" I looked at Chad and he shrugged his shoulders. I asked, "Chad what do you think that is about?" and Chad just shook his head that he didn't know. As we continued to stand there and talk out of the blue Chad said "Look Ethan I'm your best friend but man you have to decide once and for all who you love more. You can't even take your eyes off of Theresa for five seconds before your eyes go back to searching for her." I just stood there looking at Chad and then finally said "I know that I can't but I love Theresa with my heart but yet I'm married to Gwen and I just don't know what I should do anymore. It's not fair to Theresa that I love her but yet I'm married to another woman and its not fair to Gwen that I'm married to her but yet I still love Theresa. I can't hurt Gwen so I guess I have made my choice and I will just have to learn that even though I love Theresa I can't be with her no matter how much I want too, Chad." Chad just looked at me and finally said "Well man I can't say that I blame you but I honestly think you are making a mistake.


	2. Chapter 1 The Party

**In this Chapter is where the party first begins and Theresa starts making the rounds of her guests. Remember though almost everyone there has no clue what is going on. I hope you enjoy this Chapter. **

**Chapter 1 – The Party**

(TPOV)

I looked at Whitney and said "Will you please keep your voice down?" I finally got her calmed down and then told her "I will explain everything to you later but first I have to finish greeting all of my guest" I said this with a smile so that it would soften the impact of my words to her. I turned away from her but gave myself a minute to make sure I could go on smiling through this party and not let my pain show to anyone that could say something about it. After I finally made sure I could do this I put on the most important act of my life. I walked over and greeted Sam and Ivy and then I walked over and kissed Chad on the cheek and said hello to Ethan all the while my heart was breaking as he looked at me and smiled and said "Hello Theresa thank you for the invite." I just smiled at him and then moved on to Luis and Face, Noah and Paloma, Sheridan and her date and then finally over to Miguel and Kay.

Miguel and Kay knew why I was throwing this party because I had talked to both of them when I finally made the decision that I was going to leave for a while. Miguel and Kay both hugged me and then Miguel leaned down and whispered in my ear "Sis are you sure this is what you want to do and are you sure this is what you want to tell everyone? I love you sis and know Kay and I are 100% on your side no matter what you decide." I just smiled at him even though I knew he could see the pain in my eyes. I looked up to him and said through my pain and heartache "I know bro and I love you and Kay all the more for it but I need to do this and you know it deep down inside. Now hold on to me so I can do this. Please Miguel and Kay help me get through this night in one piece."

(MPOV)

I can't say that I'm happy with her decision but I can support her. I don't like seeing my sister in so much pain. I looked at Kay and then back to my sister and said "Of course we will help you get through this night. I love you sis and will do what you ask because I can't bare to see you hurting." I lean down and give her another hug and then Kay hugs her and says "Theresa I love you like a sister and will do everything in my power that I can to help you through tonight. You are not alone because you have both Miguel and me." I looked at Kay and I could tell that it was hurting her to see Theresa in so much pain. Theresa then smiled big and grabbed both mine and Kay's hand as she turned towards the rest of her guest and cleared her throat to make the announcement.


	3. Chapter 2 The Announcement

**In this Chapter Theresa makes her big announcement. How is everyone going to react? What will she say? What will Ethan do? What will the rest of her family say, think and do? Stay tuned to find out.**

Chapter 2 – The Announcement

(TPOV)

I smiled big and then grabbed Miguel's and Kay's hand before I turned back towards the rest of my guest and cleared my throat to make the announcement that I knew would change my life and possibly the lives of others as well. I cleared my throat again because, all of a sudden it was very dry. I could feel both Miguel and Kay squeeze my hand in support. I nodded my head acknowledging to both Miguel and Kay that I know I have their support.

I then took a deep breath and said "Everyone may I have your attention please? First I want to thank you all for coming here for tonight's party on such short notice. However there is a reason that I'm throwing this small party. Little Ethan could you come here please?" I held my breath as I waited for my darling son to come to me. He had no clue what was about to go down but I wanted him with me when I said a couple of words before I made the other big announcement. **(A/N: What other announcement could Theresa be making besides the one where she is telling people that she is leaving?).**

(LEPOV)

I walked up to my mom and knew that she was about to say something big. I just had no clue how big it would turn out to be but I had a feeling that my life was about to change as soon as I heard those words come out of her mouth. I walked over to my wonderful mom and hugged her when she bent down and I whispered to her "Mom, I love you and you are the best no matter what it is that you are about to say. I want you to know that I couldn't have a better mom than you and I'm proud to be your son." Mom looked like she was about to cry and I didn't know what to say or do to take that look off of her face. Mom leaned down and said to me "Little Ethan you are my son and I'm proud to be your mother. I love you son and I just hope that when I say this you will not hate me but remember I always love you even when I'm not with you." When my mom said those last words my little heart just about stopped beating. I had no idea what she meant but I was soon to find out.

(TPOV)

I had my little boy in front of me and my brother and his girlfriend on either side of me. Everyone in the room knew something important was about to happen because of my face and that of my sons face. I then took another big breath and said "Now I want you all to just listen while I talk so that I don't have to repeat any of this more than once. I have two things that I want to say and they are both big announcements so please just bare with me while I say what I'm about to say." I looked over at Miguel and he nodded his head and then bent down to whisper in my ear "Sis, you can do this you're much stronger than you ever thought and you have Kay, Little Ethan, and I by your side." I smiled through lips that felt like they were frozen.

I looked around at my friends, family, and the man I thought would have as a husband. I then took a deep breath and jumped in at the deep end and looked straight at Ethan and said, "Ethan, Little Ethan is not your Godson he is your biological son. I have thought long and hard about if I should tell you or not but decided that the right thing for me to do would be to tell you. I know that you probably hate me and that is okay but I had to tell you before I left." I could hear gasps going around the room and I heard Ethan say "Oh My God" and then he got quiet as the rest of what I said sank in. Within three sentences I made my two big announcements and I changed my life, along with my sons, and probably Ethan's and who knows who else's life with what I said.

(EPOV)

With the first sentence that Theresa said my heart stopped and then started beating fast and hard in my chest. She looked right at me and said "Ethan, Little Ethan is not your Godson he is your biological son. I have thought long and hard about if I should tell you or not but decided that the right thing for me to do would be to tell you. I know that you probably hate me and that is okay but I had to tell you before I left." Her words kept repeating themselves inside my head and then I said "Oh My God" before I fell quiet again and let the rest of what she had said sink in. Then her last sentence made sense. She was leaving so she thought she had to tell me even if it caused me to hate her. I could see my mom and Sam looking at me and then to Theresa and back to me and finally I lost control and yelled at Theresa "What do you mean you are leaving?"


	4. Chapter 3 Answers and Goodbyes

**In this chapter Theresa will give answers and say her goodbyes. Will anyone try to stop her? Will Ethan hate her for keeping Little Ethan's paternity from him? Will Little Ethan leave with his mom? Stay tuned to find out.**

(TPOV)

I held my breath while what I had just told everyone sank in with them. Then I couldn't believe it when Ethan looked at me and yelled, "What do you mean you are leaving?" I can't believe that was the first question he had for me. I would have thought that he would have yelled at me for keeping Little Ethan's paternity from him and be glad that I was leaving. I didn't know how wrong I would be.

(PPOV)

I could not believe my ears. Why would Theresa go and tell Ethan that Little Ethan was his son after not telling him for a year? I looked around the room seeing shock on everyone's face except on my son Miguel's and his girlfriend Kay's faces. I walked over to where Theresa and Little Ethan was standing with Miguel and Kay and looked at Miguel and said, "Son did you know what your sister was going to do before tonight?" Miguel looked a little shame faced when he looked at me and spoke, "Yes, Mama I did but she didn't want you or anyone else to know until she had set everything up. I'm sorry I didn't tell you Mama but I promised Theresa I wouldn't say anything." I looked from my son to my daughter and sighed, "I can understand that son but I wish you two would have came and told me before tonight so that I would have had warning and not feel as if I have to cram a lot of time into one night."

(EPOV)

I was still in shock but I noticed Theresa still has not answered my question. By this time my mom and Sam have came over to stand by me. I looked around at them and noticed that they too were still in shock as was everyone in the room but Miguel, Kay, and Theresa herself. Sam had put his hand on my shoulder and leaned forward and said "Ethan, did you have any clue that Little Ethan could be yours? Did you know that Theresa was planning on leaving?" I looked back at Sam and said "No, Sam I did not but I will tell you now that I plan on getting answers and I will get them now." I looked back over to where Theresa was standing surrounded now by Miguel, Kay, Pilar, Luis, Little Ethan, Whitney, Noah and Paloma and raised my voice, "Theresa, I asked you a question. What do you mean you are leaving? What do you mean that Little Ethan is my son? And just where in the heck is it that you are going to? Now please answer my questions." My mom was quietly crying and dabbing at her eyes and I noticed that Gwen had just walked into the room as I was finishing up asking the questions that kept running through my mind.

(IPOV)

I was in shock and I just could not wrap my head around what has been said tonight. I knew that something was going to happen tonight but I had no clue that it would be this big. I can't believe that I have a grandson and I just now found out about it but then again ever since that tabloid hit the paper I haven't believed a thing out of Theresa's mouth and I have made her life a living hell in a lot of ways. I guess I should not be surprised that she would not confide in me or that Pilar my oldest and dearest friend would not confide in me. I look up at Same and whisper "I will never forgive myself for not seeing this coming nor will I forgive myself for the hell I gave my grandchild's mom." Sam wrapped his arms around me and whispered "Don't be to hard on yourself love. Everything will work out." I just shook my head and dabbed at my eyes again and notice that even though Gwen didn't hear the announcement she heard Ethan's questions but doesn't seem to be surprised that he now knows. I pointed to Gwen from Sam's arms and said to him "Sam, Gwen doesn't look surprised that Ethan now knows that Little Ethan is his son but she looks livid that he knows." Sam agreed with me and we both turned back to look at Theresa as we could see she was getting ready to say something. But then we heard Gwen scream and saw her run over to Theresa and smacked her across the face and yelled "Theresa, you bitch you wasn't supposed to tell Ethan that Little Ethan was his son. You wasn't even supposed to know! How did you find out that Little Ethan was his son?" I gasped and looked at Sam and saw that he was mad at Gwen for hitting Theresa and ready to arrest her.

(GPOV)

I was livid with rage that Theresa knew that Little Ethan was Ethan's son and that she told him. I can still hear Ethan's questions ringing in my ears as I made a dash towards Theresa and put all my force behind the swing and slapped her across the face. I didn't even stop to think as I shouted, "Theresa you bitch you wasn't supposed to tell Ethan that Little Ethan was his son. You wasn't even supposed to know! How did you find out Little Ethan was his son?" I heard gasp all around me and swung around to see Sam and Ivy staring at me and the rage in Ethan's eyes as him and Sam both came over to where I was standing. I can't believe that I just messed up and spilled my guts and that Ethan was so mad at me but didn't seem to be mad at Theresa. I heard metal and look to see Sam pulling out a pair of handcuffs. He turned me around and put my arms behind my back and said "Gwen, you are under arrest for the assault of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald." I couldn't believe this was happening. I looked over to Ethan and said "Are you going to let him arrest me Ethan? Are you going to let me go to jail?" Ethan just looked at me and didn't say anything and I was in shock because my own husband was willing to let me go to jail. Then I got another shock as Theresa spoke up "Its okay Sam don't arrest her. I will not be pressing charges since I will be leaving in the morning." I turned to look at Theresa who just looked at me with hate in her eyes but then Sam unlocked the handcuffs.

(TPOV)

I stood there with pain in my heart and my cheek stinging from the force of Gwen's slap but I spoke up "Its okay Sam don't arrest her. I will not be pressing charges since I will be leaving in the morning." Sam looked at me and then nodded and undid the cuffs after asking "Theresa, are you sure you do not want to press charges against Gwen for assaulting you?" I just smiled and nodded. I still had to answer Ethan's questions and I wanted to do this with as much space between us as possible. I knew everyone was still waiting on me to answer the questions Ethan put to me. I turned away from everyone and walked up by the fireplace and as Ethan, Miguel, Mama, Kay, Luis, Paloma, and Noah all started towards me I said "No, please everyone stay where you are while I try to answer these questions." Ethan looked like he was about to still come over by me but then thought better of it and stood where he was by all my family and friends and his family and friends surrounding him. I then turned back to the fireplace mantel and looked at the picture of Ethan, Little Ethan and myself and picked it up and then placed it back.

I started talking while I was looking at that picture. I said "To answer your first question Ethan I mean exactly what I said I am leaving. Actually I fly out tomorrow but you don't need to know where I'm going. To answer your second question Little Ethan is your son. You see I found out while we were in Rome but I couldn't bring myself to tell you because I thought you would take him away from me. I know that you must hate me for keeping that from you but after tonight you will not have to see me." As I finished saying this I was facing everyone and there eyes were all shocked. Ivy looked like she was going to break down any minute, Luis, Paloma, Noah, Miguel, Kay, and Mama just stood there looking at me and Little Ethan was hugging Ethan and calling him Daddy. I looked on at this with my heart breaking but also knowing that it was the right thing to do. I then looked at Gwen and said "Gwen, yes I did tell Ethan that Little Ethan was his son. I found out from JT and Alistar while we were all in Rome and just how did you know that my son was your husband's son before I told anyone but my mom, brothers and my sister?" I loved seeing the panic on Gwen's face but not as much as I thought I would love seeing it there. I then said "You know what Gwen? No, I don't want to know. I just want to say this one time and one time only. You are lucky and I hope you realalise how lucky you are because you are married to the one man in this world that I love with everything in me. Now on to my family and friends. I love you all and I know you know this but it is time for me to go away. I will write to you and I will call you but until then you don't need to know where I'm at so that you can't come and find me." Mama looked like she was about to cry and I couldn't take anymore.

I turned around so that nobody would notice my tears and I sucked them all in and then turned back around to face everyone. I really do love all these people but if I'm going to keep on living then I need away from here. I took a deep breath and said "Mama, Miguel, Luis, Paloma, Noah, Kay, and Fancy I love you guys dearly and I will never forget you but for now its best if I leave. Luis and Miguel take care of Mama and Little Ethan for me while I'm gone. Little Ethan my darling boy I love you and nothing will ever compare to the love I have for you or the love that you have given me. Remember mommy will always be with you and that I love you. Now if you all will excuse me I need to go." I turned around and ran from the room as I heard Ethan shout "Theresa, no you can not leave I will not allow you too. Now get back here." I just kept on running and once I got to my room I locked the door and fell onto my bed crying and my heart breaking into a million pieces.

(EPOV)

I just couldn't take it in and then she said she needed to go and ran from the room I lost it and shouted "Theresa, no you can not leave I will not allow you too. Now get back here." I saw that she kept running and I tried to run after her but Luis and Sam and Chad held me back. I yelled "Let go of me. She can't leave me. She can't leave our son and she has to know and I have to tell her that I don't hate her. Let me go!" I struggled and they would not release me. I then felt a tug and looked down to see Little Ethan my son looking at me and as I bent down he said to me "Daddy, mommy loves me and I know she has to love you why is she running? Why is leaving us? Daddy I know mommy loves us but maybe we should give her some time." I just couldn't believe it my young son could sound so old with that. I said "You know son, I think you are right. We will give your mom some time but we will stop her from leaving in the morning. She is right you will not be alone. I will help you and you will help me son. I love you and I am glad to know that you are my son." I looked back to where Theresa ran out from and then up to the fireplace mantle and saw the picture that she had been holding while talking to us and my heart broke as I realalised for the first time that maybe just maybe I finally did lose her.


	5. Chapter 4 Gone

**In this Chapter Theresa's family and Ethan find out that she has already left. Will they be ok once they find her gone? Who will go after her if anyone?**

(EPOV)

I woke up thinking last night was a dream but I knew that it wasn't after calling Theresa's cell phone and house phone and her not picking up. I got up and dressed and headed over to Theresa's telling myself that she would not actually leave. She would not just up and leave with the way things were right now. When I got to her house I got out of the car and went and pounded on the front door. I could hear feet pounding on their way to the door. It opened up and there was Pilar and she had been crying. Pilar looked at me and said "Thank God you are here Ethan" and pulled me into the house. I knew then that Theresa had already left and I couldn't believe it. Pilar pulled me into the living room where Luis, Fancy, Miguel, Kay, Paloma, Noah, my mom and Sam were all sitting. I noticed that Little Ethan was not there and turned to Pilar with panic in my voice "Where is Little Ethan at? Where is my son, Pilar?" She put her finger over her mouth and then pointed upstairs and I knew then that he was still sleeping. Pilar looked at me and then said "Ethan, I found a letter to you from Theresa that I think you should read." I just looked at her and then nodded and she handed me the letter.

(Theresa's Letter to Ethan)

My Dearest Ethan,

I'm so sorry that you probably hate me but I thought that you should know about Little Ethan being your son. I hope that while I'm gone you will keep an eye out on him along with both of my brothers and my sister and my mom. I just want you to know that I love you and I always will but I'm doing what needs to be done. I hope that one day you will forgive me for not telling you that Little Ethan was your son before now. I know that in my heart you will do right by him. I know that in my heart you will be a good father to him while I'm away and I can't be a good mother to him. I want you to work on your marriage and know that I'm happy that you're with someone who loves you and that you love. Just remember that I'm his mother and nothing will ever change that. For the hardest part is what I'm about to say to you. Ethan, my darling, my love I have loved you for longer than I remember but its time for me to stop all the pain its causing me. I need to give up on my love for you and I need to leave my love for you behind. Make sure that you tell our wonderful son that I love him and will be with him no matter where I am or what happens. Goodbye Ethan and remember I love you but its time for that to stop. Goodbye Ethan, I hope you have the life that you should have and the one I can never have now.

Theresa

(End of Theresa's letter to Ethan)

I just sat there after reading it with tears in my eyes. I re-read it again and then jumped onto my feet and fled from the room with the letter falling from my hands.

(PPOV)

I couldn't believe my Theresita has left. My whole heart feels as if it is breaking. I look down to the letter that Ethan dropped and I bent down to pick it up. I read it and then gasped because some of it sounded like she was saying goodbye because she was dying. The letter fell out of my hands as I started to cry harder and Luis and Miguel came over and wrapped me in their arms and Luis asked "Mama, what is it? What has made you go so pale?" I looked down onto the floor and pointed to the letter and Miguel bent down and picked it up and then read it out loud to everyone. I heard a small cry and looked towards the entry way and saw Little Ethan there as pale as a ghost and crying and I ran to him and gathered him in my arms.

(LEPOV)

I woke up this morning thinking that finally I had who I wanted as a dad. I was so happy and I couldn't wait to see mom and tell her that I wasn't mad at her and nor did I hate her. I'm happy that she told us the truth. I walked down the stairs because after checking her room I saw that she wasn't in it so she had to be downstairs. As I hit the last step I heard Uncle Miguel reading the letter that my mom wrote to my dad and I gasped as I heard the ending of it. I couldn't believe she had left us and that note sounded more like a I final goodbye then a goodbye until she came back after some time away. I looked at Grandma as she grabbed me into arms and I whispered "Mom is coming back right Grandma? She wouldn't leave me for forever would she?" I noticed that Grandma, Uncle Luis, Uncle Miguel, Aunt Paloma, and the rest of them all had tears in their eyes.

(GPOV)

I woke up this morning to find Ethan gone from our bed. I'm not even sure if he slept in it last night because he was so mad at me. I looked to where the place his keys should be at and noticed that they were not there and I knew that even if he had been home he was now at Theresa's. I threw the blankets off of me and got out of bed and picked clothes out of the closet and then grabbed my car keys and headed out. I drove very fast and pulled up outside of Theresa's house in ten minutes and right away I saw Ethan's car. I got out of my car and slammed the car door and stomped up to Theresa's front door yelling "Theresa, you bitch I know your in there with my man. Now open up you slut and let me in before I kick in your front door." I pounded on her front door until all of a sudden it was pulled open by Ivy and Sam and from the look on their faces I knew that I went to far. Ivy lifted her hand up and slapped me across the face just in the same way I slapped Theresa last night. Ivy then looked at Sam and said "Get her out of here Sam before I or any of us in this house do what that little home wrecker deserves to be done to her. She cost me my grandson, she cost our son the love of his life, and she ran poor Theresa off with what she did last night and with what she did before." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Ivy was actually defending Theresa and when I looked over Sam's shoulder I could see Fancy, Luis, Miguel, Kay, Paloma, Noah, Sheridan, and Antonio all looking at me with anger in their eyes. The only two people who were not even looking at me was Pilar and Little Ethan.

I then noticed that Ethan wasn't even in the house even if his car was there and I screamed "Where did my husband go? He better not have ran off with that little Spanish tramp." I then felt arms grab me from behind and I gasped and turned around and looked into Ethan's angry eyes and I knew then that I lost my husband. I stuttered "E-E-Ethan I didn't mean that. I know you would never leave me for that tramp." As his eyes grew darker with his fury I knew that I would never undo the damage that those words just did. Ethan looked me up and down and then said in a quiet voice simmering with rage "You will never speak those words about the woman I love again. You are not the woman I thought you were and I am done with you Gwen. I thought I could get over the fact that you knew, YOU KNEW that Little Ethan was my son and you did not tell me. You knew that I loved Theresa but yet you kept that from me so that you could keep a hold on me. Did you know that what Theresa said last night was wrong Gwen? Did you know that if she had told me when she first found out that Little Ethan was my son that I would not have sued her for custody? Did you know that I would have left you to go be with the woman that owns my heart and soul? Is that why you kept it from me Gwen? Did you know that once I found out that I would not want to be with you? Did you know that I would have left to go to Theresa? While I am confessing things did you know that two months ago I slept with Theresa? Did you know Gwen and not say anything because you knew that even though I slept with her I would not leave you unless I had a very good reason to leave you? DID YOU GWEN?" I just lost it at that point and I slapped Ethan.

I looked at Ethan and screamed "Yes, I knew that if I told you or if Theresa told you that I would lose you Ethan. I figured as long as Theresa didn't say anything to you I would be fine. She didn't even know I knew about Little Ethan. That is not the only thing I kept from you Ethan to keep you with me. Would you like to know what else Ethan? Well I will tell you what else. Theresa is not the one who sent your true paternity to the tabloids. That was my mother and I, Ethan. I couldn't stand to see her with the man I loved. I wanted you and no little Spanish tart would keep me from you. I made sure you thought that she is the one who betrayed you and you fell for it hook line and sinker. I made sure you thought she was always at fault in all of the fights you caught us in but I was the one who started them most of the time. Also by the way you are right. I did know you slept with her two months ago. But, Ethan dear let me tell you something you nor anybody else here knew about. You poor little Theresa is out in the world alone and pregnant. Yes, you heard me right I said she is pregnant. So once again Ethan you made her pregnant and she didn't tell you. She ran like the slut she is. Now have a good life because I enjoyed wrecking it for you." I heard everyone gasp and the next thing I knew I was laying on the ground and looking up at the sky. I looked at the door and noticed that Fancy had been the one to send me flying to the ground.

(FPOV)

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. How could Gwen confess to all of those things? How could she be proud of what she did to Ethan and to Theresa? When I heard Gwen say, "Now have a good life because I enjoyed wrecking it for you, Ethan" I completely lost it. I noticed that Kay, Miguel, Paloma, Noah, Luis, Antonio, and Sheridan was already up and heading to the door I ran past all of them and pushed Gwen as hard as I could. When she looked at me and said, "Fancy, what in the hell was that for?" I just about lost it again. Sam had put his arm around my shoulders and Luis put his arms around my waist to keep me from going after her again. I looked at Gwen and shouted "You really want to know what that was for Gwen? It was for all the horrible stuff that you did to Ethan and Theresa. Maybe if you had it done before now you wouldn't be so happy with destroying 2 people's lives plus that of 2 innocent children's lives. You deserve to go to jail for the crimes that you committed and Theresa should have let Sam arrest you last night when you slapped her. Now I am going to say this for my family and my extended family GET THE HELL OFF OF THIS PROPERTY AND STAY AWAY GWEN! YOU ARE NO LONGER WELCOME AT MY HOUSE OR AT ANY OF MY FAMILIES HOUSE! ALSO MAKE SURE THAT YOU LEAVE ETHAN ALONE FROM NOW ON! GOOD RIDDANCE TO BAD RUBBISH!!!" With that I walked back into the house and everyone followed including Ethan and we shut the door on Gwen. I walked over to Ethan and gave him a hug and said "I'm so sorry Ethan for what you are going through. You know we will all help you to find Theresa and your unborn baby." I felt bad for the way Ethan looked.

(EPOV)

I couldn't believe what Gwen had said. I couldn't believe what Gwen had done. I couldn't take it all in. Most of all I couldn't believe that Theresa is out there some where pregnant and alone. What must she think of me? I heard Pilar crying and realalised I wasn't the only one who was thinking this. How could I or how could any of us not see that Theresa was pregnant. I knew something was wrong because she would always change the subject when I asked if she was ok because of how pale she was looking. Fancy came over to me and gave me a hug and then said "I'm so sorry Ethan for what you are going through. You know we will all help you to find Theresa and your unborn baby." I just looked at her through eyes that had teared up. I looked around the room and saw that everybody's eyes were on me and I said "We need to find her. She does not need to be out there pregnant and alone. She does not need to be thinking that I hate her or that our son hates her. Little Ethan I promise you we will find her and bring her back to us where she belongs." I walked over to my son and hug him and then turn around and face everyone again and said "Ok you guys lets get to finding her."

(Some where in the United States)

(TPOV)

I have cried my eyes and my heart out. It just about killed me to leave my family and Ethan but if I have a chance of making it through life I need to get some distance and time away from Ethan. I put my hand over my stomach and say "Alright little one its just you and me now. We are on our own but I will do everything that the doctor says. I know he said to watch the traveling so it looks like we will be staying here for a while until I can find a doctor to check me over to make sure I am okay and to make sure that you are okay little one." I get a taxi and ask him to take me to a hotel and once he drops me off I go in and register and pay with cash for the room and then go up and stretch out on the bed. I open up my purse and check my phone and see that I have 30 missed calls. I go through the list and notice half of them are from Ethan and the other half are from my mom. I started to think that something is wrong with Little Ethan so I dial my mom's house phone. As I hear it start to ring I take a deep breath in and then the phone is answered. I about have a heart attack and I drop the phone but I pick it back up and say, "Hello, Ethan".


	6. Chapter 5 The Phone Call & The Accident

**In this chapter is the phone call between Ethan and Theresa and between Theresa and her family. Will she tell them where she is? Stay tuned to find out.**

Chapter 5 – The Phone Call and The Accident

(EPOV)

The phone starts ringing at Pilar's and Pilar ask "Ethan, can you get that please?" I looked over at Pilar and I answered the phone "Hi this is the Lopez-Fitzgerald house". After I first answered the phone I heard a loud gasp and then what sounded like the phone dropping and then I heard Theresa's soft voice saying "Hello, Ethan". As soon as she spoke those two words I gasped and everyone turned to look at me. I knew my face had gone white and one of my hands was grabbing the desk where the phone cradle is and the other one is gripping the phone as I breathed "Theresa, Theresa is that really you"? I heard everyone behind me move at once and gasp and the next thing I knew Sam was standing behind me to make sure I did not fall.

I heard Theresa speak then as she said "Yes, Ethan it's really me. Are you ok and is our son ok? I saw that Mama or someone from the house called numerous times and I wanted to make sure that Little Ethan was alright. Ethan please tell me he is alright and that nothing has happened to him or to anyone else in my family". At this point I leaned over and pressed the speaker phone button so that everyone could hear her. Pilar started crying and saying "Theresa, where are you? You need to come home because there is so much you need to know and so much we all need to talk about". I came to my senses then and blurted "Theresa why did you not tell me you were pregnant with my baby? Why did you leave instead of telling me that you were pregnant? God, Theresa I love you. How could you just leave me"? I started crying then and my mom and Sam hugged me and all of a sudden I heard Theresa cry out "Oh God no I can't be bleeding" and my heart stopped as I took that in and then I frantically said "Theresa, baby tell me where you are so that I can come get you. Please baby I want and need you in my life and I love you. I want both you and our baby to be okay. Please let me come be with you and to get you". I heard Theresa crying and then I heard her on the other phone calling for an ambulance and my heart stopped again but I could not hear where she was at and then she came back on the line and said "Ethan, Mama, Little Ethan and the rest of you I love you please never forget that but I need to go". I then heard her disconnect the phone call and I started to break down.

(Some where in the United States)

(TPOV)

I can't believe that Ethan knew I was pregnant. How could Ethan or even anyone in my family know that I'm pregnant? I looked down as I was talking to Ethan and saw blood. I cried out "Oh God no I can't be bleeding" and I heard Ethan say to me "Theresa, baby tell me where you are so that I can come get you. Please baby I want and need you in my life and I love you. I want both you and our baby to be okay. Please let me come be with you and to get you". I couldn't believe after everything I said to him last night and in the letter I wrote him that he still wants me. I started crying and then thought I need to call an ambulance to come get me so I could get checked over. I made sure that my cell phone was far enough away so that Ethan wouldn't hear me and I told them where I was at and then hung up with them. I picked my cell phone back up and said into the phone "Ethan, Mama, Little Ethan, and the rest of you I love you please never forget that but I have to go now. Goodbye" and I hung up the phone.

I couldn't help but wish that Ethan was here with me. I wanted him to be here so much that it hurt. I was waiting on the ambulance to get here and I looked down to see more blood. I started to freak out and decided to drive myself to the hospital. I picked up my car keys and went out to the car. Once the cramp that I had passed I started the car and reversed out of the parking lot and started to drive towards the hospital that I passed when I first got here. As I was driving a sharp pain caught me off guard and the next thing I woke up with my car wrapped around a light pole. I heard people around my car shouting and I heard sirens so I figured out that someone had called 911. I couldn't feel my legs and my right arm felt like it was on fire. The next thing I know is that the paramedics are beside me and asking me questions that I can't really understand and then I hear one of them yelling that they need the jaws of life to get me out and I start to panic. I can hear one of the paramedics saying "She is going into shock, we need to get her out of there stat" and I finally get my voice to whisper "Help me I'm pregnant". The paramedic after hearing those words yelled to his co-worker and a couple of people that were wanting to help "Hurry up this lady is pregnant and we need to get her out of there now!!!! If we don't get her out soon we may lose both her and the baby! Any of you that have first aid training or knowledge get over here and we will tell you what we need you to do". I must have blacked out for a minute because the next thing I know is that there is a lady standing beside the car and holding my neck and she kept repeating "It will be alight honey. You will make it through this and so will your little one. Just keep still and don't move your neck or anything. The paramedics and the fire department who just arrived are working to cut you out". After she said this I could feel the car moving with their movements and the next thing I knew the two paramedics plus a couple firemen were lifting me out of the car and placing me on a backboard. They strapped me down and got me in the ambulance real fast and then they were racing to get me to the hospital.


	7. Chapter 6 The Hospital

**In this Chapter the paramedics get Theresa to the hospital. Will the doctor call any of her family? Will Theresa lose her baby and/or life? Stay tuned to find out.**

Chapter 6: The Hospital

(Paramedics POV)

This young lady is really messed up. She has cuts on both of her legs and I can tell just by looking that her right arm is broken. Besides that she is bleeding which does not bode well for her or her baby. I said in alarm to my partner "Her BP is dropping. We need to get her to the hospital now. Go faster and hit the horn as well as the sirens. If we do not get her to the hospital soon we may lose both of them". My partner could hear the panic in my voice and sped up while hitting the horn in short burst to go along with the sirens. When the young lady whispered "Help me I'm pregnant" my heart went out to her and I lost my professional abilities for a minute. A woman this young does not deserve to lose her baby or her life. I just hope that once we get her in the hospital we can save her and her baby. I looked down at her and wonder what she is doing all alone and I think maybe there is someone we should have the hospital call for her so I go through her bag and find a piece of paper with three numbers on it. I heard the machine start to beep and I look down to see that her Blood Pressure is dropping even more. I tell my partner "Her BP just dropped even further we need her there now" and I heard him shout back to me "We are pulling in now and I'm honking the horn again so that we have nurses and doctors come out as well as radioing in to ask them to send some people out. We will do everything we can to ensure she doesn't lose her baby or her life". I have never been so happy to see the hospital and the horde of doctors and nurses that came running out to meet us.

We got her out of the ambulance and we helped the nurses and doctors rush her into the hospital. I looked at the Doctor who asked what happened and said "Her car was wrapped around a light pole. When we got to the scene she was unconscious but regained conscious soon after and then told me she was pregnant. She has lascerations on both of her legs and it looks like her right arm is broken. I went through her bag and found a piece of paper with three phone numbers on it. I figured you would want to call someone to let them know". After all the information I gave the doctor he just sighed and asked me "Would you please make the phone call so that we can focus on getting her better? Just tell them that we have her here and as much information as you can. By the way what is her name?" and I looked at the doctor and then checked her liscense and said "Her name is Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald" and then I went off to look for a phone.

I got the piece of paper with the phone numbers on it and sat down and dialed the one under the word Mom. I noticed it was an out of city and state area code so I took a deep breath and when someone answered the phone I said "Yes, may I please talk to Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's mom please?" and I heard a gasp and then I heard a button being pressed and then I heard a woman say, "This, is Theresa's mother and my name is Pilar. Can I ask who this is and how you know my daughter"? This is one of the hardest parts of a job like mine. You never know what to say or how to say it.

(PPOV)

I was standing in my living room looking around at everyone that was still there. Ethan refused to leave in case Theresa called back and I could not blame him. Sam, Ivy, Fancy, Noah, and Kay were trying to make sure that all of us were eating. I was getting ready to go to the kitchen to make some more coffee when the phone rang and Paloma answered it saying "Hello" and whoever was on the other end of the phone said something to make her gasp and go pale and then she looked at me and said "Mama, the person on the phone wants to talk to you but they asked for you by saying May I please talk to Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's mom" and then Ethan was over to Paloma taking the phone and then pressing the speaker phone button. After he pressed it I said "This is Theresa's mother and my name is Pilar. Can I ask who this is and how you know my daughter" and then I and the rest of my family and friends held our breath as we awaited the person's answer.

Then I heard the voice say words that I wish I never would have had to hear "Ma'am this is Justin and I'm a paramedic in Los Angelas, California and I have some bad news for you. Today your daughter, one Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald was in a car accident. When we got to the scene her car was wrapped around a light pole and she was unconscious. She did regain consciousness and was able to tell me that she was pregnant. We got her out of the car and into the ambulance. She has cuts on both of her legs, what appears to be a broken right arm, and she was bleeding. Her blood pressure started to drop as we were enroute to the hospital. The doctors and the nurses are in with her now but you and if you have any family may want to get here soon. If you have a cell phone and if you would give me the phone number I will have the doctor call you on it and give you updates if you want to start on your way". After he said that there was silence and then I said "Yes, thank you we will be there as soon as we can. Thank you for calling." And as soon as I said that I fainted.

(EPOV)

I saw Pilar go pale as soon as the paramedic started telling us what was wrong with my Theresa. I rushed over to her and got there in time to catch her as she fainted. I picked her up and barked "Someone get me a cold cloth and put her feet up high" as I laid her on the couch. Inside I was panicking but I had to stay calm on the outside and get the arrangements made. Sam came over to me and said "I'm going to call and charter a plane. It should get us there faster then having to wait on a schelduled plane. Ethan, son it will be alright. She is strong and she has you and all of us pulling for her. I will call to charter a plane and you get everyone else doing what needs to be done" and I nodded at him.

Luis came over to me and asked "Ethan, bro are you ok? What do you need me to do?" I looked at him for a minute and then said "Luis pack clothes for your mom, you and some things for Theresa. Sam is calling to charter a plane but I need to find a pilot and I need to call a car rental place at LAX and reserve three cars for us to use." Luis nodded and walked off to do what I asked him to do. I bent down to Pilar and whispered "She will be alright Pilar. She is strong like you and we will not let anything happen to her. Wake up Pilar we need to get moving. I need you to help me just like I am going to help you Pilar. We have to be strong for her." I saw Pilar's eyes flutter and then open and she sat up and looked at me and said "Ethan what do I need to do? We need to get there to my baby girl. She can not go through this alone Ethan. She is in a city where she does not have any friends or know anybody. We need to get there now." I smiled and said "I know we do and we will. I have to make a phone call and then once all the plans are made we will head there. Just stay strong."

I took a deep breath and then dialed Julian's phone number as I stepped outside for some fresh air. I heard Julian answer with "Hello" and I took another deep breath and said "Julian, this is Ethan. Do you have a pilot I can borrow please? Theresa was in a bad accident and she is in LA and we have charted a plane but I need a pilot." I waited on him to tell me no but he surprised me by saying "Yes, Ethan you can. The pilot and I will meet you at the airport. I will also bring Eve with me as I know you like and trust her judgement. Have you called and told Whitney or would you like me to do it and have her meet us there. No matter what Ethan anything Theresa needs she will have. You may not be my biological son but I still love you like a son. We will meet you at the airport in a half hour if that is ok?" I just stood there with my mouth hanging open and then I said "Thank you so much Julian and yes that is fine. I will see you at the airport." I closed my cell phone and my eyes until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around to see Fancy there and she asked me "Ethan are you ok? Do you need something?" and I told her "No, Fancy I am fine and I do not need anything. Julian will be meeting us at the airport with Eve and Whitney in a half an hour along with a pilot. Could you please make sure everyone is ready to leave in 15 minutes? I need to run to my house and grab a change of clothes and then I will be right back and ready to leave." Fancy looked at me and nodded and then went back inside and took charge and I headed for my car.

(FPOV)

I couldn't believe this was happening. Between the party last night and the phone call today everyone's lives has changed and once it was for the better and once it was for the worse. I just pray to God that Theresa will make it and so will her baby. I headed back into the house but as I got to the door I turned around and looked at Ethan one more time. He was sitting in his car with his head on his steering wheel. He looks so dejected but then he snaps his head back up and starts his car and then drives off. I went back inside to see everyone moving around. I walk over and put my arms around Luis and whisper "Baby I'm sure she will make it and so will the baby. We just have to have positive thoughts and pray to God that he will help get her through this. Ethan said that everyone needs to be ready in 15 minutes to head towards the airport. Do you think you can help me make sure that everyone is ready darling?" Luis looked around the room at everyone who was moving quickly and then gathered me in his arms for a quick hug and then said "Of course sweetheart I will help you. Do you know if Ethan found a pilot or not?" I said to Luis, "Yes, he called Julian who will be meeting us at the airport with Eve, Whitney and a pilot." I thought that Luis might say something mean but he shook his head to clear it and then said "That's great. I trust Eve and I will even be nice to Julian since he is helping us. I love you Fancy." I just smiled at him because I was so proud of him and said "I love you too Luis. Now we have about ten minutes before Ethan will be back and we need to have everyone ready." Luis nodded to me and then walked away and I called out "Everyone we need to be ready to go in ten minutes. We will have a pilot waiting for us at the airport. Can you all be ready in the next ten minutes?" I looked around the room and made eye contact with everyone and they all said in unison "YES!"

(JPOV)

I could not believe that Ethan called me. I sat at my desk in shock for a few minutes and then I dialed one of the Crane pilots and told him "I need you at the airfield in 30 minutes. The Lopez-Fitzgerald's have charted a plane and you will fly it. Theresa is in the hospital in Los Angelas and they need to get there quick. So this is a direct order that you are to be at the airport in 30 minutes and ready to fly. We need to get there as soon as we can." I hung up the phone and then yelled "Eve, I need you in here now please." I have never yelled at her like that and she came flying into the office and looked at me. She noticed that I was still a little bit shaken and in shock and said "Julian, honey what is it? What is wrong?" I just look at the love of my life and then motion for her to come closer. When she got close enough I pulled her down onto my lap and whispered "We need to call Whitney. You also need to pack a bag and be ready to leave here in 20 minutes. We have to go to L.A." She looked at me for a minute and then nodded but then she asked "Julian, why do we have to go to L.A. and why do we have to call Whitney?" I realalized then that I forgot to tell her about Theresa. I rubbed her shoulders and then put my forehead on hers and whispered "I just had a phone call from Ethan. He asked me if he could borrow one of the Crane pilots to take him and all the Fitz-Gerald's to Los Angelas and after he told me why I told him yes and that you, Whitney and I would also be coming. Theresa was in an accident and is in the hospital there, Eve. They do not know how seriously injured she is but I figured that they trusted you so I told them I would bring you along so you could also look over her." As I said this I looked into my love's eyes and saw the shock and pain that was there.

Eve jumped out of my lap and said "You call Whitney while I go pack both of us some things. Tell her she needs to meet us at the airport but nothing more. Just tell her we will explain it to her once we meet her. Julian, I don't want to tell her over the phone." I nodded at her and she rushed out of the room to go pack us both some clothes. I picked the phone back up and dialed Whitney's phone. When I heard her "Hello" I had to stop myself from blurting it out. After I heard Whitney say "Hello" for the second time I cleared my throat and said "Whitney, this is Julian. Your mom and I need for you to meet us at the airport within the next 20 minutes." I waited for her response with my breath held and finally she said "Julian, what is going on? Why do I need to meet both you and mom at the hospital?" I knew she was going to ask and I hated not being able to tell her but I understood why Eve didn't want to tell her over the phone so I just said "As soon as we see you at the airport we will tell you everything, I promise Whitney. Please just meet us there in 20 minutes. Also pack a couple changes of clothes because I'm not sure how long we will be gone for." She waited a few seconds and then responded with "Alright Julian I will see you at the airport in 20 minutes and I will bring extra clothes. I will have to bring Miles and Chad with me though." I took a breath and nodded but then remembered she was on the phone and quickly said "That is fine Whitney. We will see you at the airport in 20 minutes. Please don't be late because we will need to be in the air as soon as we can and as soon as everyone is loaded into the plane. I will talk to you and see you soon Whitney and thanks for trusting me." I hung up the phone and put my head on my desk. I just couldn't believe this was happening. I couldn't believe that Ethan had come to me for help after everything that has happened. I just hope that I can make it up to him in some small way and if being there for him now helps then I will be there for him, Pilar, the rest of the Fitz-Gerald's, and even Sam and Ivy. With that I got up calling out "Eve, are we ready to go?" I looked up as she came rushing down the stairs with one suitcase and her doctors bag and we headed out the door.


	8. Chapter 7 The Airport

**In this chapter everyone gets to the airport and learn more news. Stay tuned to find out what kind of news they learn.**

Chapter 7 – The Airport

(EPOV)

I arrived back at Pilar's house to see that everyone was ready to go. I looked out the car window as they debated on who was riding with who. When I next looked out it was to see Luis, Fancy, Miguel and Kay coming to my car as Sam, Ivy, Pilar, Sheridan, Little Ethan and Antonio got into Sam's car. I looked at Luis as he said, "Ethan who did you get to fly us?" and I looked at him and said "Don't be mad Luis but I called Julian. Julian, Eve, Chad and Whitney will all be meeting us at the airport along with a Crane pilot." I looked over in time to see Luis nod and he sat back and closed his eyes. I took one last look at the window that belonged to Theresa's bedroom and drove off headed to the airport. I fiddled with the radio until I came across a song that I knew. As that song ended another one began that made me flashback to when I slept with Theresa a couple months ago.

_***Flashback***_

_I was at the office and getting ready to leave when I heard a knock at my door and I yelled "Come in". I looked up to see Theresa standing in the doorway and I noticed that she had been crying. I couldn't help myself and I held my arms open and the next thing I know she is running into my arms and I wrap them around her holding her tight to me. I love the feel of her in my arms. I said "Theresa what is it sweetheart? What is wrong?" She just looked up at me and shook her head and turned away from me and stared out the window. I couldn't stand to see her looking so sad and dejected. I turned on the radio and switched the stations until a song I knew came on. I loved singing to Theresa so I waited to see since this song was almost over if another one would come on that I knew. I walked over and stood behind Theresa and put my arms around her waist. I leaned down and whispered "Theresa may I have this dance?" as another song I knew came on._

_As we started dancing I looked her in the eyes and started to sing to her while we danced. Her eyes opened wide as she listened to me singing this song to her and I loved her even more at that minute than I did before. _

_Alone in this house again tonight  
I got the TV on, the sound turned down and a bottle of wine  
There's pictures of you and I on the walls around me  
The way that it was and could have been surrounds me  
I'll never get over you walkin' away_

(Chorus:)  
I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

Would it help if I turned a sad song on  
"All By Myself" would sure hit me hard now that you're gone  
Or maybe unfold some old yellow lost love letters  
It's gonna hurt bad before it gets better  
But I'll never get over you by hidin' this way

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with my pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

I've never been the kind to ever let my feelings show  
And I thought that bein' strong meant never losin' your self-control  
But I'm just drunk enough to let go of my pain  
To hell with this pride, let it fall like rain  
From my eyes  
Tonight I wanna cry

_As I sang the last words of the song to her I leaned down as she lifted her head up and we kissed. I knew that I needed to stop but I just couldn't. I kept on kissing her and that led to more and the next thing I know we are on my couch in my office and making love._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I came back to Earth as a horn blared. I looked to see I was about to pass the turnoff to the airport. Luis leaned over and said "Ethan are you sure your okay?" I couldn't help it at that point and I just said "No, Luis the song that was just on flashed me back to the night that I got your sister pregnant." I heard a gasp and then looked in the rear view mirror and saw that everyone had identical expressions on their faces. I could tell that they were all thinking about Theresa being pregnant and possibly dying and I just lost it. I yelled "GUYS SHE IS GOING TO BE OK!!! I LOVE HER AND I KNOW SHE WILL MAKE IT AND SO WILL OUR BABY!!!" They looked at me and nodded and they all said in unison "Yes, Ethan she will. With you in her corner how could she not?" I took a deep breath and parked. I saw Julian, Eve, Whitney, Chad, and Miles as I got out of the car. Julian saw me and started walking towards me with Eve following as Whitney and Chad stayed behind. Julian came up to me and gave me a hug and said "The pilot is doing his check list so as soon as we all board we will be ready to go. By the way Ethan I didn't tell Whitney yet but if you want when we all get in the plane I will be the one to tell her." I looked at Julian gratefully and said "Please tell her and the rest of them. I need to try to call the hospital and see how Theresa and my baby are doing." Julian nodded and I walked up the plane steps followed by Luis, Fancy, Kay, Miguel, Sam, Ivy, Pilar, Little Ethan, Sheridan, Antonio, Julian, Eve, Whitney and Chad holding Miles. We all sat down and buckled our seatbelts as the light flashed and the pilot announced "We are clear for take off." After we got in the air I unbuckled my seat belt and went and sat down further away from everyone and used the phone to call the hospital. I heard Julian start to talk and I turned further away so that I would be able to talk to the hospital.

(JPOV)

I nodded at Ethan as he got up after we were once in the air. Whitney looked around at everyone in the plane and then looked at me and said "Julian, what is going on? Why is everyone here?" I just looked at her and then slowly said "Whitney this is going to be hard to tell you but please sit there and listen to me before saying anything." Whitney looked around and then at me once again and said quietly "Alright Julian I will not interrupt you. Just please tell me what is going." I looked around the plane cabin and noticed that everyone was looking at me waiting to explain to Whitney and Chad what was going on.

I took a deep breath and said "Whitney, earlier today Theresa was in a car accident. We do not know the extent of her injuries yet but we will hopefully know soon. When she was in the car accident it came to light that she was pregnant. We all our flying to Los Angelas to go and be with her. Once we get there your mom will hopefully be able to help and we will learn even more." I heard Whitney gasp and then start to cry. I leaned forward to take Miles from Chad so that he could wrap his arms around Whitney and hold her. I bounced Miles up and down on my knee while subtly looking at Ethan and seeing that he was about to lose his cool I handed Miles to Eve and unbuckled my belt to go see what was the matter. When I unbuckled mine I noticed that Luis, Miguel, Sam, and Antonio also had unbuckled theirs and we all headed back to Ethan together. I tapped Ethan on the shoulder and he looked over his shoulder at me and I said "Ethan, what is going on? Why are you not talking to anyone on the phone?" I saw his eyes flash and then he said angrily "They will not tell me anything and they need to know what to put on the bill and whom to charge. Also the nurse keeps giving me the run around." I looked back and saw that Luis, Antonio, Miguel, and Sam all start to get angry and I motioned for the phone from Ethan when I heard a voice come back on the line.

Ethan handed me the phone and I said into the phone "This is Julian Crane and I will be paying for all of Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald's medical bills. Now why in the heck will you not tell Ethan anything?" I waited impatiently as the voice on the other end say "He is not family and I would have to have permission from her family to tell him anything." I looked at Luis and then handed him the phone and I said "Luis will you please tell this moron that Ethan is family to Theresa and that she can talk to him about her condition." I heard Luis chuckle at that as Sam and I both put our arms around Ethan's shoulders. I heard Luis say to the nurse "Ma'am this is Luis Lopez-Fitzgerald and the man named Ethan is allowed to know about her condition so he can inform all of us. We will be there in about 3 hours so I would appreciate it if you would please give him the update. Oh and one more thing he is family." I grinned at Luis who grinned back at me and we sat down next to Ethan as he talked to the nurse.

(EPOV)

I couldn't believe that Julian was willing to pay for Theresa's medical bills. I would have handled them but I'm grateful that he is so that I can focus on getting my divorce from the bitch Gwen and focus on helping Theresa get through this. When I heard Luis say "Oh and one more thing he is family" my mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe that everything that has went down between Theresa and me Luis still thought of me like a brother. I took the phone back and sat back down surrounded by the men I can honestly say are family to me. I said into the phone "This is Ethan Winthrop again and I want to know the condition of the woman I love Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and I want to know it now." I went tense as I felt five hand descend down onto my shoulders and then I heard the nurse say "Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald and her babies are both stable. The only thing is Theresa is in a coma. She has a broken arm, 2 cracked ribs, a concussion, and several cuts." I gasped when I heard the word babies. I looked around at the men seated beside me and I went pale. I then finally caught my breath and said to the nurse "Excuse me did you just say Theresa and her babies as in baby but in the plural are stable?" I heard Luis and the rest of the guys gasp as the Nurse said "Yes, sir Miss Lopez-Fitzgerald is carrying twins which is why she started to bleed in the first place. Both of the babies heartbeats are strong. Is there anything else you would like to know?" I shook my head before I realalized she couldn't see the movement because I was on the phone and said into the phone "No thank you and we will be there within 3 hours." I closed the phone and hung my head. I heard Luis whisper to me "Ethan, we need you to tell us and the others what is wrong. Will you please come back and sit with all of us?" I just nodded and got up and headed back to my original seat.

I looked at everyone and then finally I found my voice and said "I have some news about Theresa. She and both of the babies are stable but she is in a coma. She has a broken arm, 2 cracked ribs, a concussion and several cuts the Nurse said." I sat there in shock until I heard everyone gasp and then I heard Pilar say "Theresa is pregnant with more than one baby?" I couldn't answer so all I did was shake my head yes. I then remembered what the nurse said and went on to tell everyone "The nurse said that her being pregnant with twins was the reason that she started to bleed in the first place. Also the Nurse said both babies heartbeats are strong." I felt my mom and Pilar both put their arms around me and I looked at them and smiled through my tears. It then started to sink in and I looked at my son and said "Little Ethan, son your mom is going to be ok and so will your brothers or sisters. I want you to know son that we will all be together as a family." Little Ethan got up and ran over to me and sat on my lap and said loudly "I know we will daddy and I love you." I could feel tears start in my eyes as I looked at him and said "I know you do and I love you too son." I pulled him closer for a hug and he went and sat back down. I couldn't wait until we land. I want to get to the hospital and see for myself that the love of my life and my kids were ok.


	9. Chapter 8 Landing n Goin to the Hospital

**In this chapter everyone gets to the hospital. How will they react when they see Theresa? Will Theresa wake up? Stay tuned to find out!!!**

Chapter 8 – Landing and Going to the Hospital

(EVEPOV)

As the light flashed on for all of us to put our belts back on I couldn't help but wondering what awaits for us at the hospital. I can't believe Theresa didn't tell anyone that she was pregnant. I had to act surprised when Julian told me because of Patient/Doctor confidentiality. I knew that it was Ethan's but from the look of it he had just found out today and I wonder who told him. As far as I knew the only people who knew were Theresa and me. I just hope that she is alright and that the babies are okay. When I did her first Ultra Sound I only saw one baby but the other baby must have been hiding behind the first baby. As we started to descend I closed my eyes and prayed that Theresa would make it through this and so would her kids. I know how much she wanted these kids.

(WPOV)

I still have not been able to take it all in. I could not believe that Theresa was pregnant and that she was in an accident. I looked over to where Ethan was sitting and I saw the tears in his eyes. I leaned forward and said "Ethan you need to stay positive. Theresa is a strong young lady and she will make it through this. Ethan you just need to believe in her and believe in the love that you have for her that she and the babies will be okay." I saw Ethan nod and I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes and prayed that Theresa, the babies, Ethan and Little Ethan would make it through this and come out stronger for this experience.

(EPOV)

I felt the plane touch down as we landed and as soon as we stopped I unbuckled my seat belt and headed to open the door to get the steps down so that we could get out of the plane. After I had opened up the door and got the steps down I looked down and then said "Oh Crap." I can't believe I forgot about that. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I looked back to see who it was and noticed that both Julian and Sam had came up behind me and both put their hands on my shoulders. Julian and Sam looked at each other and then at me and they both said at the same time "What is it Ethan?" I took a deep breath and then said "I forgot to have a car waiting for us to take us straight to the hospital. How could I forget that? How could I be so stupid as to not have called and arranged for a car for all of us?" Sam looked at Julian and then at me and said "Ethan, it is alright. I did call for a car to be here and it should be here soon. I figured the only way to get us all there was to order a limo so we could all ride together. See there son, it is pulling in now." I looked out to where Sam was pointing and sighed and said for the first time "Thanks, Dad I'm glad that you thought about arranging a car. I know I never tell you this but Sam I'm lucky to have you as a dad and Julian I'm lucky that you're still in my life. You both have been so helpful and Sam I'm going to start calling you dad more because one thing I have learned through all this is that you never know when your time could be up or when someone you love will leave and if you never tell them what you think then they will not know. So Dad I love you and thank you for coming to be with me and thank you too Julian. Your guys support means the world to me. Now let's get to that hospital. I need to see the love of my life and make sure that she doesn't give up fighting."

(SPOV)

I stood there as pride filled my heart. My son had finally called me dad. I am just sorry it took this happening for him to do it. I looked at Julian and saw that he was smiling at me and I put my hand out towards him and said "Julian, I know we have had our differences but I hope we can put them behind us and move forward and get to know each other and maybe be friends. I think that we need to try for the sake of our family and our friends." As I was saying his I was looking Julian in the eyes so that he could see I was serious. Julian nodded and put his hand in mine and said "Sam, you are right and I think we could be good friends. Now let's get going before our boy here explodes." I nodded at him and said "Okay everyone lets get going. We need to get to the hospital as quick as we can." I looked around and saw everyone nodding as Ethan went own the steps with Little Ethan behind him and then Julian helped Pilar down and everyone followed out. As we got into the car I said to the driver "Take us straight to Good Samaritan Hospital please and then take our bags to the hotel." The driver looked back and said "Yes, Sir." I nodded that I was satisfied and sat back and held onto Ivy's hand while she dabbed at her eyes. I looked over at my son and saw him looking out the window and it seemed to me that he really wasn't seeing anything. It took me four times of saying "Ethan, son are you alright?" before he finally looked at me and just nodded.

(EPOV)

I sat on the seat looking out the window and remembering that night two months ago and what I said to Theresa.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_I kissed her slowly while thinking to myself how lucky I am to have this kind of love even when I can not be with the woman I truly love and who is in my heart. I looked down into Theresa's eyes and said "Theresa, God baby I love you so much. I do no know what I would do without you in my life. Never forget how much I love you Theresa. You are the only reason that I breathe." Theresa just looked up at me and then with sad eyes said "Ethan if you love me so much then why are you with Gwen and not me? I love you Ethan but I can't keep doing this. You are either in my life or you're not in my life. You need to decide and decide soon because if I can't have all of you then I don't want any of you. I love you Ethan and you're a big part of my life and always will be but I hurt and I can't keep hurting. It isn't fair to me or to anyone around me who has to help me get happy again." I just nodded and pulled her closer to me and kissed her with what I hope all of my love showing her how much I love her._

_***END OF FLASHBACK***_

I came back to with Sam's voice asking me "Ethan, son are you alright?" I could not speak so I just nodded to him. If only I had told Theresa that she is the only one for me. If only I had the courage to tell Gwen that we were through none of this would be happening. I would be with the woman I love and she would be safe. I looked back out the car window and realalized we were pulling into the hospital. I heard Sam say "Thank You" to the driver as I opened up the door and got out and I was quickly followed by everyone else. I waited impatiently for everyone to pile out of the limo and then we all rushed into the hospital. At the desk I told the lady sitting there "Hello we are looking for Theresa Lopez-Fitzgerald. We are her family." The lady just looked at me until I head Luis say "Look lady we are her family and we want to see her now. We have been on a plane and we just landed and came straight here. Now if you are not bright enough to take us to my sister then get me someone who is NOW!" I looked back at Luis and noticed everyone looking at him and nodding. Finally the woman spoke up and said "This way then."

I could feel my stomach getting upset because I was nervous about what we would find out about Theresa. The woman that we were following stopped at the nurse's desk and then took us into a conference room and said "The doctor will be here in a minute and then he will take you guys to see Miss Fitz-Gerald." I looked at the woman and nodded and she went out shutting the door behind her. I paced the floor while everyone else either sat or leaned against the wall. Finally a few minutes later the doctor came in.

(DoctorsPOV)

I walked into the room and at first I was taken aback with how many people were in this room. I finally cleared my throat and said "Hello, I'm Doctor Adams. If you all will be quiet until I tell you what exactly is wrong with Miss Fitz-Gerald I will be happy to answer any and all questions you have." I looked around the room and everyone nodded at me. I then went on to say "Miss Fitz-Gerald has a severe concussion with two cracked ribs. She also has lacerations on her legs and arms. The babies she is carrying seem to be fine and we have done an Ultra Sound to make sure they were okay. Both babies have strong heartbeats and according to the Ultra Sound Miss Fitz-Gerald is about eight weeks along. Right now she is in a medical induced coma which if her blood pressure keeps down we will bring her out of in the next day or so. Now if you have any questions please ask them before I take you all to see her."

(EPOV)

I sighed in relief as the doctor finished telling us what was wrong with Theresa. I looked at the Doctor and said "Will she be alright when you bring her out of the coma?" The Doctor said "She should be fine. The reason she is in the medical induced coma is because when she came to in the Emergency Room she was frantic about what she believed to be one baby. With cracked ribs and being pregnant it can be hard on her system. Even after we bring her out of the coma she will need to stay in the hospital for at least a couple of weeks so that we can monitor her and the babies. Also I'm told that one of the top obstetricians is on his way here to look at the babies. I'm also told that you brought along Miss Fitz-Gerald's personal physician and she is allowed to look after Theresa also but if she wants to order medicine or test or anything she will need to tell me so that I can have them ordered." I was relieved at this and told the Doctor "Thank you for talking to us. Can you please take us to her now?" The Doctor looked around the room and then said "Of course I will take you to her now. Just remember she is alive and the babies are doing well. Also don't be alarmed by some of the machines she is hooked into." I simply nodded and got ready to follow the doctor. I looked around at my family and friends and saw them do the same thing.


	10. Chapter 9 Seeing Theresa

**Authors Note: So we know that Theresa is ok… What will Ethan say or do when he sees her? Will Theresa wake up and be alright or will she wake up and not remember anything??? Stay tuned to find out!!! **

Chapter 9 – Seeing Theresa

(EPOV)

As we neared Theresa's hospital room I took in a deep breath. I wasn't sure what to expect even with what the Doctor had told us. I felt hands on my shoulders and I turned around to see my mom and dad standing behind me with their hands on my shoulders showing their support. I looked over at Pilar and held my hand out and said "Let's do this Pilar. Lets let her know we are here and that she is not alone. I can not do this without you Pilar. Lets help each other through this." I could feel tears threatening and I looked at Pilar who took my hand and said "Alright Ethan lets go see our girl." I took one more deep breath and then Pilar and I took a step forward into Theresa's hospital room together with my mom and dad behind me and with Luis, Fancy, Miguel, Kay, Antonio, Sheridan, Julian, Eve, Chad, Whitney, Miles and Little Ethan all right behind us. When I first looked at her I could not believe my eyes. The love of my life was laying in that hospital bed looking so pale. She was hooked up to a heart monitor, a baby monitor, and an oxygen machine. She also had an I.V. in her arm and bandages all around her leg and her right arm and hand was in a blue cast. On her head was gauze and it was wrapped around her head. I heard Pilar gasp and I squeezed her hand in reassurance and then let go of it to walk over to the bed.

When I got to Theresa's bedside I leaned down and kissed her on the top of her head and hen said "Theresa, I love you and you will be alright. The babies are doing good and our son is here too. You need to wake up and be with us all. I love you and I can not do this without you. I need you to show me how to be a father. I need you to show me that you still love me. Gwen told me everything Theresa and I am so sorry that I did not see what she was doing or see what she has become. You are my life Theresa and I need you like I need to breathe air to live. So please come back to me love. Please come back so we can be a family." As I was talking to her I grabbed her hand with one hand and placed my other hand on her stomach over our babies. I was so happy that she would be okay and that our babies were okay. I looked over my shoulder at my son and said "It is okay son you can come and talk to your mom. She will hear you. Just let her know that you are here for her." Little Ethan came up beside me and said through his tears "Mom I'm here and I love you. You need to wake up and come back to daddy, grandma, Uncle Luis and Aunt Fancy, Uncle Miguel and Aunt Kay, Uncle Antonio and Aunt Sharon and Grandma Ivy and Grandpa Sam and Uncle Julian and Aunt Eve and Uncle Chad and Aunt Whitney and cousin Miles. We all need you mommy. Please you need to wake up and come back to us." I looked down at my son and put my hand on his shoulder and said "She will son and it will be okay. You just have to believe."

I looked at Theresa and then back to everyone and then said "Eve will you check her over please? I know what the Doctor has said but I want to make sure that she is alright and I would be more comfortable if you checked her over." Eve looked at me and then said "Of course I will Ethan but I need you to step away from the bed so that I can get in there to look at her." I nodded and stepped back and turned around with tears in my eyes and Sam came up to me and hugged me and so did my mom. I hugged them both back and went to stand by Pilar and drew her into my arm and put my other arm around my son.

(EvePOV)

When I first walked into Theresa's hospital room I was shocked and I came to a stand still. I have never seen Theresa looking so pale even when she was pregnant with Little Ethan. I heard Ethan say, "Eve will you check her over please? I know what the Doctor has said but I want to make sure that she is alright and I would be more comfortable if you checked her over." I looked over at Ethan and saw the pain and the worry in his eyes and said "Of course I will Ethan but I need you to step away from the bed so that I can get in there to look at her." I saw Ethan step back so I stepped forward to check over my Goddaughter. I undid the gauze around her head and checked out her injury and then re-wrapped the gauze around her head. I then opened up her eyes to check to see if they were dilated. I then went on to check her pulse, blood pressure and the babies heartbeats. I also felt for the pulse in her hand and checked the cuts on her legs. That was when I noticed the bruise on her side and remembered that her ribs were cracked. I then checked her ribs carefully and stepped back from her. I turned towards Ethan and everyone else and said "Ethan and everyone what the Doctor said was right on. Although I think I will talk to him about bringing her out of her medically induced coma first thing tomorrow morning. With all of us here I think we can keep her calm enough and it would be best if they did not leave her in the coma for to long. She will make a full recovery and the babies heartbeats are both strong. I will also see about setting up and Ultra Sound so that you all can see for yourself that the babies are okay. Also during the Ultra Sound of the babies I'm going to look at her ribs. Since she is pregnant we can not do the normal X-Ray, CT Scan or MRI so I will look to see what her ribs are doing if anything if I can see them during the Ultra Sound." I looked at Ethan as I said this and saw the relief come into his eyes. I know that he is hurting right now and I hope that I was able to help relieve some f the worry and pain with what I just said.

I then make eye contact with each and everyone of my friends and my family and say "I think since we have all seen her we need to go to the hotel and rest up. Tomorrow is going to be a long and hard day so we will all need all the rest we can get. I don't want any of you arguing with me because I'm speaking as both a Doctor and a Friend." I looked around and everyone nodded. I heard Ethan go back up to Theresa and whisper "I love you baby and I will be back in a while. Please stay safe and remember I have always loved you and I always will." That brought tears to my eyes because I knew that Ethan loves Theresa with everything in him and he isn't afraid to show it.

**Authors Note: I hope you guys liked the chapter. In the next chapter Eve will do an Ultra Sound of the babies. Also they will bring Theresa out of the coma. When she comes out will she know who she is or will she have lost her memory? Will she accept that Ethan truly does love her and want to be with her. Will she believe that her babies are truly okay? Stay tuned to find out!!!!**


	11. Chapter 10 Waking Theresa

**A/N: So in this chapter Eve will do an ultra sound and Theresa will wake up. Will Ethan tell her that he learned of everything that Gwen did to keep him and Theresa apart? Will he be able to make Theresa see how much he loves her and how much he wants her and the new babies and Little Ethan to be a family? Will Theresa remember who she is and what happened? Read to find out!!!!**

Chapter 10 – Waking Theresa

(EPOV)

I woke up refreshed and ready to go and see my lady love. I can not wait until Eve does the Ultra Sound today so that I can see my babies and I really can not wait until they wake Theresa up. I want to be able to tell her everything. These last few days have felt like a life time and I need her to know that it is her I love and nobody else. I just hope that she believes me. I heard a knock at my hotel room door and went to open it and there was Sam and Julian. I motioned for them to come inside and I said "Just give me a minute to change and I will be ready to go." They both nodded so I went into the bathroom to change clothes. Thankfully I took a shower when I first got to the hotel last night so that all I had to do was change clothes this morning. I heard Sam and Julian talking and then I heard Sam say "I hope that everything works out the way it is supposed to. I can't believe Gwen went to such links to keep Ethan and Theresa apart. I know that Ethan and Theresa belong together and they always have and I honestly think they always will Julian. They are each a halve and together they make a whole." That brought tears to my eyes. I could not believe that I was the only one who thought or felt that way. My father Sam was so right. Without Theresa I am only half of a person. I then heard Julian say "You know Sam I think you are right. I never really looked at it that way but since you have said it and if I think back you are correct in that. Just by looking at them you can see that they belong together. I believe that in the end Gwen will get what she has coming to her." I thought to myself you are right Julian she will.

I finished changing and went back out of the bathroom to Sam and Julian. They looked at me and noticed that I had not button my shirt yet and Sam said "Ethan, I didn't realalize that you had a tattoo." I looked down and saw what they saw and then said "Yes, I had Theresa's name put next to my heart a long time ago because she is my heart." Julian and Sam both smiled at that as I buttoned up my shirt and then Julian said "Alright lets meet everyone else down in the lobby so that we can go. I arranged to have a babysitter for Miles because I think he is to young to stay at the hospital all day. I offered to also have one for Little Ethan but he said he was old enough to be there and that he needed to be there with both his mom and his dad." I looked over at Julian and a smile lit up my face as I heard that Little Ethan had called me his dad again.

We headed out the door and got in the elevator to go down to the lobby. Everyone was there and we got in the rented limo and headed back to the hospital. I was nervous about today and excited. I looked over at Eve and said "Eve, will she be okay when you guys bring her out of the coma? There will be no lasting effects will there?" I saw Eve look around at everyone and then she said "Ethan I can't be 100% sure but I don't think that there will be. But it also depends on her reaction to the meds that she was given to put her in the medically induced coma. I can say that even when she does come out of the coma if by some small chance she can't remember anything right away she should remember them in a day or so." I took a deep breath and held it thinking to myself what would I do if my lady love doesn't remember me. I then let my breath out and said "Thank you Eve for being honest with me and with everyone else." As we pulled up outside the hospital I grew even more nervous and when we got to Theresa's hospital room all my nervousness fled as I went to her bedside and kissed her forehead and said "Theresa, no matter what I love you and I will love you still even if you come out of this and you don't remember me." I looked back at everyone else and noticed Eve pulling in a machine and she told everyone on the left side of the bed to move over to the right side so she can do the ultra sound.

(EvePOV)

I put the Gel on Theresa's abdomen and got the wand out. I also made sure there was paper in the little printer so I could print out pictures of the babies for Ethan, Theresa and the rest of the family. I placed the wand on her stomach and I heard Ethan take in a deep breath. I then moved the wand around Theresa's stomach and said "There are your babies Ethan. They both look healthy and if you listen you can hear their heartbeats. I'm going to measure them and make sure they are where they should be." I heard someone crying and looked over to see Pilar hugging Ethan as they both cried tears of happiness that both babies are alright.

(EPOV)

I started to cry when I heard those two tiny heartbeats. Those are my kids and I was so happy that they were ok. I hugged Pilar to me and said "Pilar she will be alright. She is a fighter and she has made it this far. Just listen to those tiny heartbeats and think about the two grandkids you have on the way." I heard Pilar sniffle and then she said "You are right Ethan. I have two new grandkids on the way and hearing their heartbeats have made me happy." I kissed the top part of her head and looked back at the Ultra Sound screen and saw my little babies even if they did not look like babies yet. I heard Eve say "They are the right length and they are exactly where they should be at this stage. Now if you guys are ready I will go find Doctor Adams so that we can bring Theresa out of her coma." I nodded and heard Luis say "Thank you Eve we would appreciate that."

(LPOV)

When I heard my sister's babies heartbeats it was music to my ears. I was so relieved that both babies seem to be okay. I walked over to where Mama stood with Ethan and put my arms around both of their shoulders and said "Mama and Ethan in a short while we will have our Theresa back with us. We will stand here as a family and show her all the love and support she needs." I looked at both of them and saw them nod. I could not help but think that my little sister laying on that hospital bed looked like she was about to give up. I just hope our love is enough to show her that we need her. I just hope that she will not give up the fight once she is brought out of the coma. I also hope that she remembers us all. That is my greatest fear and one I can not share with Mama or Ethan. I am so afraid that when she comes out of the coma she will not remember us. I hope that she does for Mama, Ethan's, mine and everyone else's sake. I heard movement and I looked up and saw Doctor Adams and Eve coming back into the room with some supplies. I then heard Eve say "We need you all to move back a little bit so that we can get in there to her." I took Ethan and Mama's arms and moved them back some and then motioned for the rest of our family and friends to move forward so that we can surround Mama and Ethan.

(EvePOV)

I helped Doctor Adams wheel in the Crash Cart just on the chance that we may need it. I knew that I would be the one administering the medicine that will reverse Theresa's coma and I just hoped that she came out of it and remembers everyone. I took the vial that Doctor Adams was handing out to me and put the needle in to draw out the medicine. I then put the needle into Theresa's I.V. and slowly pushed the medicine into it and into her system. Now all we can do is sit and wait on Theresa to come out. I turned around and looked at everyone and said "Okay I have given her the medicine now we just have to wait until it works which should only be a few minutes."

(EPOV)

I went back to Theresa's bedside and held her hand in mine. I kept looking at her beautiful face and I kept kissing her forehead. I do not know what I would do if she did not remember me. I just knew that I love her with everything in me so I would make her remember our love. I felt her hand twitch in mine and I looked at Eve who said "It's alright Ethan that means the medicine is starting to take effect. She should wake up anytime now."

(TPOV)

I was in a black hole and couldn't get out. All I wanted was my baby, my Little Ethan and the man who has my heart my Ethan. I was dreaming that he was telling me he loves me and our baby and that he wants me to be with him. I knew it had to be a dream because he was back in Harmony. How I wished he was here with me. How I wished that he could get me out of this black hole. I want to get back to the people who love me. I heard Ethan's voice calling "Theresa, my love come back to me. I need you and so does our son and our babies. Your mom, brothers, soon to be sister in laws and friends all need you. I love you Theresa. Please open your eyes and come back to me." I tried to open my eyes and couldn't get them open. I then tried again and forced them open and as I opened them the first thing I say is "You're not a dream. You really are here. Oh Ethan I love you and I need you."

**A/N: So Theresa is out of the coma finally and she does remember Ethan but will she remember everyone else? Will she still tell Ethan she loves him and needs him when she is more awake and not so out of it? Stay tuned to find out!!!**


	12. Chapter 11 Seeng Ethan

**A/N: Sorry that its been a while since I have updated but I started a new story and I have been sick. I will be gone for 4 days but should have another chapter posted as soon as I return.**

Chapter 11 – Seeing Ethan

(TPOV)

When I woke up I could not believe that my love was there standing right beside me. I said "You are not a dream. Oh Ethan I love you. I need you." I heard him gasp as tears filled his eyes. All I could think about was him, our son and the child I carried now. As the accident came back to me and I gasped and my hand went to my stomach. I looked around and noticed that all of my family was here and so were my friends. Eve noticed where my hand was at and said "Theresa, the babies are fine." I looked at her stunned and then I stuttered "The ba-ba-babies? As in more than one?" She nodded her head and smiled.

I looked back at Ethan and he had a huge grin on his face. He leaned down and kissed me tenderly and said "I love you Theresa, I love our son, and I love our two newest babies. I left Gwen and I know you are not the one who told the tabloids. I want to be with you and spend my life with you if you will have me? Can you ever forgive me for what I thought you did?" I looked at him and felt all my love for him grow as I said "Of course I can Ethan. You are my soul mate and now that we are together nothing else matters. I love you, I always have and I always will. I want to go back to Harmony and live with you and our son and our other two kids who are on the way." I never knew Ethan to cry but as I spoke his eyes filled with tears and some fell down his face. I loved him even more now than ever before.

(EPOV)

I am so glad that my love has forgiven me. I do not want to live without her. I have missed her for so many years but now we can finally be together and I am so happy. I leaned down and kissed her again and said "As soon as the doctor clears you I will take you home and we will look for a house together. You, our son, and me will choose the house. I love you Theresa and I am so happy that you can forgive me." I looked in her eyes as I was talking and I could see all the love she had for me in her eyes. She just made me the happiest man on earth. I looked over my shoulder and saw our son and said "Son, come and see your mom I know you want too." I heard Theresa gasp because even though she saw a lot of us here he was standing behind Sam.

Little Ethan walked over and hugged Theresa and my heart was about to burst with joy as I saw my son and the love of my life together and both were reaching for me. I leaned in and hugged them both as Little Ethan said "Does this mean we will live together and that Ivy and Sam are my grandparents?" I heard my mom gasp as she thought about that and she walked forward to hug Theresa and then Little Ethan.

(IPOV)

I walked towards where Theresa laid in the hospital bed and I leaned down to hug her and then my grandson. After I hugged them I stood up and said "Theresa, I am so sorry for what I have said and what I have done to you. I can see now that you love my son far to much to ever hurt him like that. I hope that you can one day forgive me for everything and we can start over. Welcome to the family. I also want to thank you for giving me the perfect grandson and a couple more grandkids. I can see now why Ethan does love you. You are selfless to the core and you are a great person." I leaned down and kissed her forehead and then walked back to Sam who took me in his arms and whispered in my ear "I'm proud of you Ivy. What you just did was wonderful. Look at Ethan and Theresa." I nodded and looked and saw for the first time how they truly did complete each other. I never noticed that but I do now.

(TPOV)

I was happy that Ivy wanted forgiveness and it was something I could give her easily. I was so happy with the man I love and my son and the two babies we now have on the way. I looked at Ethan and said "I'm sorry for leaving the way I did but I thought it would be best. I was going to come back but I just needed time to clear my head. Seeing you daily was killing me. But now that I have you here I am not letting go. You are my world and I love you. Little Ethan, I am sorry that I didn't tell you about Ethan being your father sooner. I just hope that you can forgive me. I love you honey." I looked down at my son and watched a smile spread across his face as he said "Mommy there is nothing to forgive. You gave me the best birthday present ever. I love you." I just remembered that the day I told him was indeed his birthday and I smiled. I am glad that he had seen it that way.

I looked over Ethan's shoulder and saw everyone looking at us and I said "Mama, Luis, Miguel, Antonio, Kay, Fancy, Sharon, Whitney, Chad, Eve, Julian, Sam, and Ivy thank you all for coming. And yes Ivy I can forgive you and we can start over. We are all family and family sticks together. I love you all and I am sorry for everything I have put everyone in this room through. I just hope you all want to be a part of our lives." I looked at them and smiled and everyone nodded happily to me.

I couldn't help but wonder if Gwen was going to be a problem. Even if she was the one who told Ethan everything she wouldn't just let him leave. Oh well I would deal with that when and if the time came. Right now I was just happy being in the arms of the man I love. I looked over at Eve and said "When will they let me go back home?" I saw Eve walked out of the room and then she came back in about five minutes later. I listened to her say "You have to stay in here at least a week and then you can fly back but only in a rented plane and I have to keep a close eye on you. When we get back you need to be in bed in a hospital or at someone's house and hooked up to monitors. Your accident was pretty bad and you need time to heal." I just nodded and smiled. I could deal with all of that as long as I had Ethan and our families with me.


	13. Chapter 12 A Night Out

**A/N: Hey guys sorry it's been a while since I have updated this story but I have been working on a couple new stories so check them out. **

Chapter 12 – A Night Out

2 weeks later

(TPOV)

I'm finally out of the hospital and I'm happy. We are staying in L.A. two more days and then we are heading back to Harmony. I wanted to do some shopping so I was with my mom, Kay, Fancy, Sheridan, Eve, Ivy, and Whitney. We left the guys at the hotel with Little Ethan and Miles. It was fun just being a girl's day out. I still had to take it easy and I hated it but that was alright. I was finally where I belonged and that was with my beloved Ethan.

I still couldn't believe that we were together. I have never been so happy in my life and just to think in about six and a half to seven months we would have two more children together. I was worrying about what Gwen had planned but I really didn't care anymore. I knew that no matter what she did that she wouldn't be able to come between Ethan and me ever again. Ethan had told me just this morning that he had talked to a lawyer and that the divorce papers were being drawn up. I couldn't be happier. I want to be with him for the rest of my life.

As we were passing a story I stopped and looked in the window. I saw the perfect dress and I just had to have it. Everyone stopped beside me and I said "We have to go into this store. I see a dress that I just have to have." They all grinned and we headed into the story. I went straight to dress and went and tried it on. After I had it on I stepped out of the changing room and heard my family gasp and then everyone was saying "Theresa you have to buy that dress. It's made for you." I smiled and went back in and changed back into my regular clothes and then went up and paid for the dress. After we each stopped and bought some more stuff from a couple of shops we headed back towards the hotel. I had to get ready for my date with Ethan tonight.

(EPOV)

I am so happy. The love of my life is out of the hospital. I am taking her out on a date tonight and I think I am going to propose. I know that my divorce is not final yet with Gwen but I can still propose to my Theresa. I figure that if I propose now she will have time to plan the wedding and then as soon as my divorce is final we can set the date. With what the lawyer told me it should not take long for the divorce to be final at all because of everything Gwen has done.

Sam, Julian, and Luis are helping me with the plans for tonight. I already have the ring picked out Sam and I went and did that this morning while the girls went out shopping. Luis has called and ordered a Limo and Julian called the restraunt and made reservations. They would be watching over Little Ethan while we are out tonight. The girls know what I have planned but they were told not to tell Theresa. I know my mom is excited and is very happy for me. I do not know why but I am nervous. I know that Theresa loves me and wants to be with me but I am still nervous.

I look at the clock and notice its time to get ready. I am to pick her up in an hour. I heard a knock on my door and I go and open it. My mom and Sam are standing there along with Julian and Eve. I look at them curiously and mom said "Theresa has the rest of the girls with her while the guys are with Little Ethan. We thought we would come and spend some time with you and see if you have everything ready." I smiled at her and motioned them to come on in. I said "You guys can have a seat while I go and grab a quick shower." They all nodded and sat down talking while I went into the bathroom and took me a quick shower. As I was drying off I remembered that I did not pack me a suit to wear and I wanted to look extra nice. I opened the bathroom door a little and said "Dad can you come here please?" I heard someone knock on the door and then there was Sam. He looked at me and said "What is it son?" I did not know what to say so I just said "Dad I do not have a suit for tonight and I want to look extra nice. What am I going to do?" He looked at me and then said "Julian we need you for a minute." I still could not believe how well those two are getting along.

Julian came into the bathroom and looked at Sam and me and said "What's wrong?" I just shook my head as Sam said "Ethan doesn't have a suit and he wants to wear one tonight." I heard Julian laugh and then he said "No problem I will make a call and have one sent up brand new. You have to look your best Ethan since you are going to propose tonight." I smiled sheepishly at them as they left the room. I could hear my mom say "Is Ethan alright? Did he need something?" I then heard Sam say "He is alright sweetheart but he didn't have a suit so Julian is calling and ordering one to be sent here brand new." I heard my mom chuckle along with Eve.

(TPOV)

I had just got out of the shower when there was a knock on my door. I put my robe on and then went and answered it. Standing in the hallway was my mom, Kay, Sheriden, Fancy, and Whitney. I looked at them and Fancy said "We came to help you do your hair and make up." I smiled and nodded and let them in. I was nervous and I don't know why. It is just a date with Ethan but maybe I was nervous because this was our first official date since getting back together. I sat down on the chair in front of the mirror and Fancy came up behind me with a blow dryer and started drying my hair. I couldn't hold it in any longer and said "Am I stupid for being nervous Fancy?" She met my eyes in the mirror and said "No, Theresa I do not think you are stupid at all. I know you love Ethan and you guys have been back together a couple weeks now but its not stupid to be nervous. I still get nervous every time Luis and I have a date. I think that is what love does to you. It makes you nervous." I looked at her and smiled and said "Thanks Fancy you made me feel better." She smiled and went back to blow drying my hair.

After Fancy got done with my hair Sheriden, Whitney and Kay started on my make up. They wouldn't allow me to look into the mirror until they were finished. Once they were done doing my make up my mom came over and helped slip the dress over my head. It still hurt to lift my arms to high because of my ribs. Once the dress was on they let me turn towards the mirror and look. I couldn't believe that was me standing there. I looked very beautiful. I heard a click and turned to see mom holding a camera. I lifted an eyebrow at her and she said "I want us to be able to remember this day for forever. I want you to look back on tonight and realalise how beautiful you are." I smiled and hugged her as there was a knock on my door. None of them would let me get the door but as soon as it opened I stood there and my mouth dropped open. Ethan looked like heaven and I could feel my heart start to pound even harder as I took a step towards him.

(EPOV)

My pulse started hammering when I saw Theresa. She looked like an angel in the blue dress. She had on a white shawl over her dress because it was a halter top style. She looked like she was my own personal angel and I have never seen her look more beautiful. I stepped into the room and say "Theresa you look wonderful tonight. You just took my breath away." I saw her blush as I leaned down and kissed her and then I asked "Are you ready to go?" She looked around and gave everyone a hug and then said "Yes, Ethan I have been waiting for tonight for a long time." I smiled at her as we walked out of the hotel room and to the elevator. We were not going far but we had to take the elevator up. I was taking her to the rooftop restraunt. I could not wait to see what she thinks about tonight. Tonight is for her and I really hope she likes it.

I heard her gasp as we stepped out onto the roof. The restraunt is exclusive and it has twinkling white and blue lights hanging all over the place. We were lead to a private table that had a breathtaking view. I held her chair out for her and seated her before I sat down. I grabbed her hand and said "I hope you enjoy tonight Theresa. I love you very much." I planned to propose to her when desert came and I hoped that I could hold out that long. We sat there talking about anything and everything until the waiter came to take our orders. After ordering I looked at Theresa and said "I hope you know how happy you make me. I have never been happier than I am at this moment but I think that will change later on tonight." She blushed and I chuckled at what she must think I meant. Our food arrives and we eat with one hand each because neither of us want to let go of the others hand.

After we ate our main course I looked at Theresa and said "What would you like for desert my love?" She looked at me and then said "Anything chocolate." I looked at the waiter and he said "Shall I surprise you guys then? And would you like more wine?" I nodded at him and he walked away. As soon as the desert got here I was going to propose. I couldn't wait until I could pop the question. I said "Theresa you look so beautiful tonight. I know I have told you before but I just had to tell you again." I could see her blushing but she said "Ethan, thank you. You have made tonight one of the best nights of my life. I love you very much and you look very handsome. Almost good enough to eat." I could feel my face heating up with that last sentence but thankfully the waiter had returned with her desert and our wine.

After the waiter sat Theresa's desert down I stood up and took the box out of my pocket. I could see that Theresa was looking at me so I smiled at her. I then got down on one knee and opened the box and then took her hand in mine and said "Theresa, I love you with everything inside of me. I have loved you for years but did not realalise how much until I thought I had lost you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I could see that she started to tear up and then she said "Yes, Yes, Yes, Ethan I will. I love you and nothing would make me happier than becoming your wife." I stood up and pulled her up and kissed her and we came back to the world with clapping. I looked around and noticed that all of the people that was at this restraunt was on their feet and clapping for us.


End file.
